


Quelques gouttes d'encre

by Diri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco, mourant, décide d'écrire une dernière lettre à son père. D'une main tremblante, il trace les caractères. Il met à nu ce qui reste de son cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelques gouttes d'encre

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse au défi de Snape77, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Le contenu exact du défi est indiqué en note de fin, histoire de ne pas casser le peu de suspens que j'ai tenté de mettre en place.

Il tenait d'une main tremblante une lettre, à l'écriture étroite, légèrement italique et pourtant bien formée. Il l'observait et la relisait depuis des heures, n'osant y croire. Il la relut de nouveau, comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

« A mon père,

Bonsoir Père, vous devriez recevoir cette lettre ce soir si Triane, ma chouette, parvient à vous la délivrer avant que vous ne leviez les barrières de nuit autour du manoir. Enfant, j'aimais me glisser hors de ma chambre, pied nus, pour vous observer faire cela. Vous aviez l'air si puissant, si fort. Je ne doute pas que vous aviez conscience de ma présence admirative dans votre dos. Si Triane arrive plus tard, elle attendra le petit matin pour vous la délivrez en main propre. Elle refusera qu'un elfe de maison ou qu'une autre personne ne s'en saisisse. J'espère que vous n'en prendrez pas ombrage, je tenais à ce que vous soyez le premier à l'ouvrir.

Lorsque vous lirez ces mots, je serai mort. Le savoir ne me soulage pas, peut-être aurais-je dû vous écrire avant pour avoir une chance de vous revoir avant la fin ? Les médicomages me l'ont conseillé mais nous savons tous deux que vous n'ignorez pas mon état. Avec un tel réseau d'espion, ce serait surprenant et j'ai repéré votre chauve-souris par deux fois à ma fenêtre. Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais l'âge la rend moins adroite. A moins que ce ne soit que les divagations dû à la maladie. Elles se font présentes. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs avec une force qui me fait peur. Au moment de m'éteindre, vais-je replonger dans mon enfance pour avoir le droit d'avoir une seconde chance ? Une chance, même minime, de tendre ma main vers votre époux avec plus de sympathie. Une chance de pouvoir calmer l'enfant que j'étais, blessé dans son orgueil, et de retendre ma main, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accepte. Alors peut-être aurais-je une chance de ne pas vous perdre ? Les regrets se font plus présents depuis quelques mois. Depuis que je sais que je ne pourrais échapper à la mort. Pourtant vivre ainsi n'est pas plus enviable.

Vous souvenez vous aussi bien que moi de cette époque ? J'étais votre petit prince, vous étiez le maître du monde à mes yeux. Je paradais à vos côtés, fier d'être votre fils. Cette fierté ne m'a pas quittée. J'apprenais mes leçons sur le bout des doigts et j'aurais pu vous réciter l'histoire de nos ancêtres dans les moindres détails. D'autres auraient cru qu'il s'agissait d'une corvée que d'apprendre ces noms, ces dates mais pour moi, c'était un monde de rêve. Toutes ces personnes ont gravés leurs noms dans l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. A ce propos, j'ai lu vos derniers exploits dans la Gazette et je me dois de vous féliciter, c'est un poste important que vous méritez depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux pour vous.

Je m'aperçois soudain que mon écriture n'est pas digne des leçons de calligraphies que vous supervisiez et cette lettre pas aussi construite qu'il le faudrait. Se trouver des excuses ne rimeraient à rien et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser : je suis mourant. Je suis terrorisé, seul, et je ne peux que laisser mes doigts divaguaient aux fils de mes idées. Peu importe que cette lettre soit pathétique au final. Peu importe, même si c'est la dernière image que je vous donne de moi. Je sais déjà à quel point je vous ai déçu, de bien des manières, seulement je tiens à vous faire une dernière confession.

Vous serez toujours ce géant de puissance, de noblesse et de grâce qui me tenait la main sur le chemin de Traverse, qui m'a appris à monter dignement sur un balai, qui m'a offert mon premier hiboux, qui m'a accompagné pour choisir ma baguette et qui n'a pas sourcillé devant le peu de valeur de cette dernière. Vous m'avez guidé durant toute mon enfance, vous m'avez inspiré durant mon adolescence et aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à vous.

Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait pas dû arriver. Durant longtemps, je me suis demandé si vous présentez des excuses seraient bénéfiques. Puis je me suis interrogé sur le bienfondé de ces excuses. Vous écrire que je suis désolé d'avoir été votre fils serait un mensonge. Je suis heureux d'avoir été un Serpentard. Je n'étais qu'un enfant lorsque mes tords ont été commis. Lorsque vous m'avez annoncé votre union, j'ai été surpris, choqué, atterré de savoir que mon rival allait devenir votre époux. Lorsque vous m'avez ordonné de partir, je vous ai obéit. Vous sembliez si heureux avec lui que j'ai dû m'avouer vaincu.

J'ai toujours cru que vous renoueriez le contact jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris la naissance de Raphaël dans les journaux. C'était en mai dernier. Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre, pas de faire part, pas d'invitation. Alors j'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas que je sois un frère pour lui. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris jusqu'à quel point vous m'aviez répudié. Ce n'est guère important aujourd'hui, je ne vous en veux pas, je n'ai jamais été le fils que j'aurais aimé être pour vous. Je continue de vous appeler père et j'espère que cette ultime bravade ne vous déplaira point.

Je me plais à imaginer l'enfant. Aucune photo n'est parue dans la presse. Vous le protégez comme vous m'aviez protéger, à une autre époque, dans d'autres lieux. Etait-il blond ou a-t-il hérité de la chevelure sombre de la famille Potter ? Ou peut-être a-t-il les cheveux ondulés comme Tante Bella ou Mme Potter ? A-t-il votre nez, votre bouche ou quoique ce soit en commun avec moi ? Je comprendrai que je n'existe pas à ses yeux. Je ne pourrais tenir son balai, couvrir ses bêtises, mentir pour lui, ramener des bonbons en cachette, l'aider à résoudre un quelconque problème … Je ne pourrais être un frère, mais s'il vous plait, même si vous taisez jusqu'à mon existence, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose pour moi ? Ce n'est qu'un souhait sans importance, sans piège, sans message caché. Enfant, vous et Mère me lisiez l'histoire du Dragon d'Aubépine. Vous réalisiez des sortilèges mineurs de couleurs similaires, pour que j'ai l'impression de vivre l'histoire. Je m'endormais des couleurs pleins la tête et des rêves pleins le cœur. Pourriez-vous lui lire cette histoire ? Ainsi j'aurai l'assurance qu'il aura eu quelques choses de moi, même si ce n'est qu'un moment de rêve.

On me fait signe qu'il est temps de reposer cette plume. Les médicomages souhaitent m'endormir avant … Cette maladie n'est en rien de votre faute. J'ai donné des ordres pour que l'on m'enterre sans cérémonie fleurissante, ainsi, j'espère protéger votre intimité et vos actions. La totalité de mes affaires ainsi de ma nouvelle fortune qui risque de passer inaperçue dans vos coffres sont légués à Raphaël. Afin de vous assurer de ma loyauté les objets sont à votre nom. Vous pourrez tester mes boules à neige sorcières pour vous assurer qu'aucun mauvais sort n'y est rattaché. Le sort Belania les met en marche, mais je ne doute pas que vous vous en souveniez. C'était après tout la passion de Mère.

Voilà qu'il est temps de se taire et j'ai encore tant de chose à vous dire. Oh, Père, vous me manquez terriblement depuis trop longtemps. Je ne veux cesser d'écrire car lorsque je cesserai ce sera la fin. Cette constatation n'était-elle pas terrible ? Mais les Malfoy doivent affronter leurs destins avec dignité, alors je vous assure que je ne pleurerai pas.

Je vous aime.

Draco »

Les doigts serrèrent un peu plus le papier alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il lâcha la lettre et elle tomba à ses pieds. De petits pieds menus d'enfants qui partirent en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait toujours sut qu'un secret hanté sa famille. Il n'avait jamais su avoir un frère et l'idée le bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même. Son frère était mort ? Qui fleurissait sa tombe ? Qui le pleurait ? Qui honorait sa mémoire ? Il n'était même pas présent sur la tapisserie de la généalogie Malfoy ! Un nom effacé à jamais.

Harry avait entendu les petits pas de son garçon et c'était levé pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien trafiquer. La semaine dernière, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de décrocher les tableaux de Tante Sarah car « elle n'était pas jolie ». L'air outrée de la dame avait été impayable. Harry s'amusait beaucoup des bêtises de Raphaël, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient au dépend de Lucius qui se souvenait soudain qu'il avait épousé un fils de Maraudeur et donner naissance à la génération suivante.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec délicatesse et vit son petit homme, les joues bouffies de larmes. Sa ressemblance avec Draco devenait de plus en plus troublante aux fils des années, assez pour le faire déglutir, mais c'était son garçon, son fils, alors il s'approcha pour comprendre ce qui avait causé un si gros chagrin.

_« Hé, petite couleuvre, que ce passe-t-il ?_

_\- T'es qu'un menteur ! »_

Harry qui s'était assis au bord du lit se redressa devant le cri. Deux yeux bleus clairs l'observaient avec toute la colère du monde.

_« Raphaël pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »_

L'enfant croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son père avec méchanceté. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait jamais vu d'émotions si violentes sur le visage de son fils. Raphaël était un enfant calme et posé le plus souvent. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour le troubler autant ?

_« Je sais que j'ai un frère et que tu m'as menti ! »_

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Lorsqu'il avait voulu réunir Draco et Raphaël, Lucius lui avait montré cette lettre affreuse qui datait déjà de plusieurs années. Ils avaient cherché la tombe du jeune homme en vain. Il avait simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Finalement, un médicomage avait avoué avoir assisté aux derniers instants de Draco et il avait donné quelques informations supplémentaires sur la pathologie qui avait emmené Draco. Lucius avait failli ne pas s'en remettre en comprenant que son fils lui avait menti jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas supporté d'être chassé, sa magie s'était entière écroulée, il attrapait toutes les maladies de magies possibles, faute d'avoir plus le moindre système de défense. En un mot, il était mort de chagrin. Il aurait pu contacté Lucius, lui expliquer. Jamais son mari n'aurait tourné le dos à l'un de ses enfants jusqu'à en causer la mort. Seulement voilà, les Serpentards sont fiers. Draco n'avait rien dit.

_« C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Veux-tu que je te parle de lui ? J'avais le même âge que lui et on a … on a grandi ensemble à Poudlard._

_\- Tu peux me lire l'histoire …_

_\- L'histoire ? Oh. D'accord. Faisons ça.»_

Lucius observa la lettre au sol. Le papier n'avait pas vieilli, un sort de conservation y veillait. Il la relisait très souvent et prenait le temps de se remémorer chaque instant décrit par Draco. Quand il était jeune et qu'il se glissait dans son ombre pour l'observer. Il adorait tout particulièrement quand son père montrait sa force, alors c'était devenu une habitude. Le lever de bouclier était normalement une tâche réalisé à l'insu de tous par les elfes de maison, mais ça faisait briller des étoiles dans les yeux du petit garçon. Alors Lucius se laissait suivre, il se prêtait au jeu et en faisait des tonnes, rendant le sort d'autant plus complexe et coloré. Puis Draco retournait en courant dans son lit pour faire semblant de dormir. C'était leur rituel. Raphaël n'avait jamais fait cela, mais ce ne serait pas juste de comparé ses deux fils. Malgré leurs ressemblances, ils étaient très différents. Draco avait grandi dans un climat tendu d'entre-deux guerres, il avait reçu l'éducation d'un sang-pur, il avait eut une mère, une tante, une famille complète et complexe. Raphaël avait deux pères, il était un sang-mêlé et l'un de ses pères était le célébrissime Harry Potter. A côté Lucius faisait pâle figure. Il n'était pas un modèle pour son plus jeune fils ou pas autant que pour Draco …

Chaque semaine, il lisait le Dragon d'Aubépine. Harry le regardait faire d'un air triste, mais qu'importe. Il lirait cette histoire encore cette semaine. Il regarderait les yeux de Raphaël s'écarquillait lorsque le Dragon ferait brûler mille champs et que son lit deviendrait rouge à cause d'un sort informulé. Il penserait à son fils perdu, il le pleurerait en silence dans l'intimité de leur chambre et s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir su comprendre.

Faute de tombe connue, il avait planté un arbre à balai dans l'arrière cours. Chaque année, il taillait les branches, qui servaient à la fabrication de nouveaux balais. Un arbre capricieux, difficile d'entretien mais splendide et avec un potentiel merveilleux. L'homme observe cet arbre qui grandit vite, qui grandit mal, qui détruit les pavés qui l'entourent, qui laisse tomber ses branches sur les personnes qu'il ne connait pas, qui fait sa « diva ». Il l'observe depuis son bureau avec une tendresse infini en pensant à son garçon. Car lui aussi, il l'aimait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce O.S. est une réponse au défi de Snape77 (ff.net) qui se présentait ainsi :
> 
> « salut alors voila mon defi c'est lucius qui s'est marie avec harry mais draco n'apprécit pas cette idée lucius le rejete eyt l'abondonne presque pour harry et apres draco tombe malade d'une maladie tres grave et finit par mourir en laissant une lettre a son pere disant qu'il l'aime encore. Harry accouche d'un garcon et le garcon decouvre la verite sur son grand frere aussi lucius ne voulait lui rien dire de draco ni de son existance. Merci »


End file.
